The present disclosure relates to a microphone device that detects sound events and, in particular examples, to a microphone device for or in a security system. One example of a microphone for a security system is the Verifact® A product made by Louroe Electronics. The Verifact® A product is an omni-directional microphone within a housing that is configured to mount to a call or ceiling surface.